


As Long as You're Mine

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It had been years since they had last seen each other, years since Danny had last been so close with Ethan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt where I had to shuffle my music and pick a line from a song to base the fic on, the song that came on was "As Long as You're Mine" from Wicked.

They stumbled into Danny’s room, nearly tripping as they made their way to the bed, pulling off clothing as they did so. Ethan’s lips were on his again once Danny’s shirt had been discarded, kissing him with desperation. Danny kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ethan and holding him tightly.

 

It had been years since they had last seen each other, years since Danny had last been so close with Ethan. The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, breaking him from his thoughts. He hadn’t even realized they had continued walking towards the bed. Danny pulled back and pressing his hands to Ethan’s chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat underneath his fingertips.

 

Their relationship had been short lived, only a few months at the most, but his feelings for Ethan had never died. He had fallen hard for the werewolf, and one of the toughest decisions he made was to let him go. Part of him was still unable to believe that all these years later, their paths had finally crossed again and Ethan still felt the same about him.

 

“Is this too fast?” Ethan whispered, hands falling to Danny’s waist. He seemed suddenly unsure and Danny couldn’t help but to cup Ethan’s face and press a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

“I’m just trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you’re back,” Danny confessed. “You crossed my mind so often, but I never thought I would see you again.”

 

Ethan pulled Danny closer, holding him tightly. “I’m here, Danny, and I’m not leaving again,” Ethan said as he looked into Danny’s eyes. “I promise.”


End file.
